


In Love With The Author (Story)

by Sougiya



Series: KaiPoe [1]
Category: Vocaloid, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Gay, M/M, Probably ooc, a friend on discord made me ship this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sougiya/pseuds/Sougiya
Summary: Kaito, a new member of the Armed Detective Agency and friend of Edogawa Ranpo, meets Poe at one of the Agency's parties. Both of them get closer than anyone would have expected.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Edgar Allen Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: KaiPoe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902820
Kudos: 1





	In Love With The Author (Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries sorry / I also suck at keeping one tense in a story, don't be confused if you find me switching between past and present / feel free to point out grammar mistakes and typos / NSFW scenes will be uploaded seperately

It was one of those chilly autumn evenings. The sky was covered in gray colors as the leaves turned gold, a cool breeze blew through the city's streets, and while most people were getting comfortable at home, the Armed Detective Agency was hosting another one of their popular parties in the office's building. They did that a lot – there was no reason or occasion, except that everyone felt like coming together and enjoying fun evenings with each other lately. Since there were no enemy attacks or other high importancy cases to take care of, they had all the time to do so.

Kaito, already a little tipsy, was craving sweets in a corner with Ranpo. He joined the ADA a few weeks prior to the party, but the two of them became friends quickly as both of them got bored easily by everyday stuff, liked it when work got more exciting, and shared not only their love for food, but sometimes also their bold and upfront, audacious attitude, even though Kaito was more of a kind and reserved person most of the times.  
Sometimes, just like in that very moment, they were found eating together – not even speaking, just sitting somewhere eating. Both of them closed their eyes and quietly enjoyed the snacks and music when Kaito found himself drifting off with his thoughts, getting a little bored. The parties were fun, but he couldn't deny that he would prefer them even more if there were more new people to meet. One of the reasons why he came to Yokohama was because he hoped to meet someone special in a city like that, someone different from the people back in Europe or in the village on the countryside of Japan that his parents moved to with him a few years ago, and while he was able to find many new friends and even experienced more over-night-adventures now, he was still disappointed by the lack of actually interesting men in that city.  
Just when he wanted to talk to Ranpo and complain about his very serious problem, he could hear the office's door open. Curious to see who it could be, Kaito turned his head and peeked around the corner.  
It was, to his surprise, indeed someone he had never seen before, a tall man with dark hair covering his face so that Kaito could only see a tiny part of it, excluding the eyes. But he liked that tiny bit enough to get curious. It was not only someone new, but someone interesting on top of that.  
“Who is that guy that just came in?“, Kaito asked Ranpo, who turned around to see the person in question.  
“Oh, that's Poe! He's a friend of mine. Good guy.”  
Ranpo chewed on a donut and waved at the man, but he did not seem to notice. Kaito got up from the floor.  
“Do you think I could go talk to that friend of your for a second?”  
“Huh? Sure, but don't expect too much. He is not very talkative, only checks in at these parties sometimes to say hi. Gets nervous around strangers.”  
“I'll find a away...”  
Kaito took two glasses of champagne from a nearby table and made his way towards the entrance where Poe was standing. He put on his best smile, the one that never failed to melt other people's hearts, and stood in front of his target.  
“You don't seem like you're having fun yet. Why are you standing here all alone? Are you looking for someone?”  
He spoke with a calm, gentle voice. The stranger seemed rather surprised to have someone talk to him.  
“Huh, me? I was looking for Ranpo... Uh, We don't know each other, do we? Have we met before?”  
Kaito immediately noticed the nervousness that Ranpo mentioned, and found it somehow cute.  
“No, I'm new to the agency. I'm also a friend of Ranpo. Call me Kaito.”  
He smiled wider and got a little closer to the stranger.  
„Would you like to drink something?“  
„Hm? Uh, yes, I think so...“  
„You think so?“ Kaito giggled. „What do you think you want to drink?“  
Poe felt weird when the younger man laughed. People usually made fun of him, many also got impatient or overwhelmed, but his laugh felt different, not like something negative.  
„I don't know – I'm sorry, I am not good at these things, you know, like, socializing – what do people usually drink – I mean, in situations like this-“  
Kaito gave one of the champagne glasses he was holding to Poe.  
„This. This is good.“  
„Oh, thank you.“  
Poe twisted the glass around in his hand and stared to the floor, not really knowing what to do. This was the first time he went to one of the ADA parties and someone actually talked to him – even Ranpo ended up abandoning him most of the time. It felt kind of nice actually, but he was afraid to ruin the conversation, which was what he ended up doing most of the times.  
So he stared at the glass and just stood there. The boy giggled again.  
„How about you take a sip?“  
„Hm? You mean like, drink it? How-“  
„By putting it into your mouth.“  
Kaito reached for his hand and slowly moved it up towards Poe's face until the glass was close to his mouth. To his surprise, the man actually drank from it. Kaito chuckled again.

Poe listened to that happy, carefree laugh. Something about it made him feel better. He couldn't figure out what Kaito's intention was, but thought that it couldn't be anything negative. He seemed nice, and if he really was a friend of Ranpo, Poe thought nothing too bad could happen if he tried talking to him.  
„You laugh a lot.“, he then said, because he couldn't think of anything better. Instead of replying, Kaito hit him with; „You should speak up a little, you're a bit hard to understand.”  
Oh he hated those words. It was always the same thing whenever he spoke to someone new.  
Kaito kept talking before Poe had a chance to repeat himself.  
„I didn't expect a tall and mysterious man like you to be so shy. That's kind of cute.“  
Mysterious?  
„How tall are you exactly?“  
„Huh? I'm not sure, I think like 1 meter 80, maybe a little more...“  
He could see Kaito glancing down to his boots for a second, then slowly moving his eyes to the top again.  
„Why are you asking?“  
„Just curious. By the way, you still have some drink left in your glass.“  
„Oh.“ Poe quickly emptied it. He wasn't sure if he really was supposed to drink that fast, though.  
„Alcohol, huh?“, he noticed. Kaito nodded.  
„I don't know if I should drink too much then.“  
„Why shouldn't you?“  
Poe did not want to admit that here never got drunk with other people before in his entire life. He couldn't imagine himself in such a situation.  
„I don't know.“  
„Hm. Sounds like it will be fine to me.“  
As Poe watched Kaito refill both of their glasses, he thought about Kaito's smooth way of speaking. It seemed glib and impressed him, for it was the complete opposite of his shy stutter that nobody ever understood.  
He stayed silent as he cought himself wishing he was more charismatic like that boy instead of such an insecure mess.

Kaito, in the meanwhile, officially made it his goal to get the other man drunk, or at least tipsy, and try his best to let that night have a more interesting ending.  
„Come with me.“ he said, and pulled Poe to one of the couches.  
„I'm sorry, what was your name again?“  
„Most people call me Poe... Edgar Allan Poe... Is my name.“  
„Can I call you Allan?“  
„Allan? People usually don't call me that...“  
„But I think it sounds pretty.“  
„Oh. If you say so... I think it's okay.“  
„Great. New nickname for you! We should drink to that, Allan-kun.“  
Kaito bumped his glass against Poe's and took a sip. Poe did the same as he didn't want to be disrespectful.  
„Why do you wear your hair like that? You seem so shy, are you hiding under there?“  
Kaito put his glass on the table and came a little closer to Poe. Laying one hand on his forrehead, he pulled up the hair a little, now exposing his full face for the first time, and what he saw didn't disappoint him at all. Kaito examined how slim it was, defined, with a sharp chin and jawline. The eyes that were hidden underneath the hair now turned out to be of an intense gray, lighter around the pupil and with dark rings around the iris. They were of a sharp shape too, but now nervously widened.  
“Ohh...” Kaito gazed into Poe's eyes for a moment, then smiled. “Your eyes are amazing.”

Poe's heart started racing when Kaito touched his face. It happened too quick for him to react, and people never got so close to him. What are you supposed to do when someone stares into your eyes like that?  
When he heard Kaito's reaction it made him even more nervous.  
“I don't know why but I didn't expect them to be gray... Lugubrious..”, Kaito mumbled.  
With all that happening, Poe couldn't help but also notice Kaito's eyes. They were colored a deep purple, and while Kaito seemed like a gentle and positive person, his eyes gave off a rather dreamy and misty vibe. He wondered if that came from the Alcohol, as it seemed like Kaito already had a few more glasses than him. Nevertheless, he also got captured by the view for a moment.  
They sat there starring at each other like that for a while before he slowly pushed Kaito's hand away from his face, letting his hair fall down again. Kaito brushed it aside again though, so one of his eyes layed free. Poe didn't mind that.  
“What do you do?”, Kaito then asked after a while. “Like, do you work or something? How did you meet Ranpo?”  
Poe thought about the whole story with the guild, the competition that Ranpo beat him at years ago, and let out a sigh.  
“That's a long story... Shortly before I came to Japan, I started working for an enemy group actually. The guild.”  
Kaito was surprised when he heard that. “The others told me about the guild before. That means you were the one who tried to challenge Ranpo, right? I might have heard about you before then!”  
Poe stared down on the floor again. “I guess you already know the story of my defeat then..”  
“I think he mentioned it before... But I am not surprised, I think nobody could win against Ranpo so easily.”  
Kaito smiled again. “I think it was amazing of you to even challenge him, and that you managed to catch his interest like that.”  
That was something Poe did not expect to hear. He looked up into Kaito's eyes again. “You think so?”  
“Yes~ Ranpo would have never accepted your challenge if you didn't seem like an interesting enemy to him. And the fact that he didn't forget about you, but instead, even mentions you from time to time – he usually finds his opponents very boring, you know.”  
Kaito pushed the hair aside again that had fallen back in front of Poe's eyes.  
“By the way, how old are you?”  
The sudden change of topics confused Poe.  
“28... Why? How old are you?”  
Kaito bit his lip and thought about that. He would turn 20 soon, which meant Poe was about eight years older than him. Then he remembered that he did not care about that sort of stuff and took his glass of champagne.  
“Just curious. I am 24. Anyways, that way you managed to challenge Ranpo. Amazing. I think we should drink to that.”

Poe, still confused, took his glass and emptied it when Kaito did the same, wondering if they really were supposed to go through the champagne so quickly. Kaito was already refilling their glasses for the second time now. Poe could feel his head get a little woozy already, and for a second, wondered if Kaito did that on purpose. Maybe he wanted him to get drunk and make a fool out of himself, or, even worse, he was already doing that just by talking, and didn't even notice it. But just when Poe started thinking too much about everything, he noticed how Kaito smiled at him again. His doubt and insecurity vanished, replacing themselves with that weird, warm feeling, the same one that he felt earlier.  
He cought himself silently starring at Kaito for quiet a while. Then he flinched, feeling a hand on his shoulders.  
“Poooooeeeee-kuuuuun!!”  
Poe turned around and saw Ranpo jumping on the free seat next to him. He slid a little closer to Kaito to give him more space on the couch.  
“Finally finding a second friend, am I seeing this right?”  
Poe wondered if Ranpo knew how his words could hurt sometimes.  
“What are you doing here?? Don't you have shit left to eat?”  
Now it was Kaito speaking.  
“Noo, it's all gone! Including yours, I ate it all!”  
“Oh wow itai. Then why don't you go find new food?”  
“I came here to see Poe socializing with someone else except me! It's such a rare event, legends say it only happens once every decade!”  
Kaito fake gasped and looked at Poe. “Is he always that rude to you?”  
Poe did not know what to do now, with the two of them being so loud. All he did was shrug his shoulders and stare down to the floor.  
“I take that as a yes. Damn, Ranpo, more like Rudepoe. Spoiled little motherfucker.”  
“Big words from a little twink like you. So, what are you two talking about? Poe, are you even talking at all? Blink three times if you feel harassed by this boy.”  
“We just talked about how great you are, but I might take my words back now >:( .”  
“Taking them back won't take away the truth that lies within!”  
They went back and forth like that for a while. Poe stayed silent and played with the glass in his hand, slowly twisting it and watching the lights reflect on it. It made him think.  
He enjoyed the conversation with Kaito before, but now it was back to the usual scenario of him quietly excluding himself. He usually claimed it was parties and large group conversations that he couldn't deal with, but now it was only the three of them. Ranpo to his left, the only person he could consider a friend, and that nice person who was so friendly to approach him on his right. All the other people in the room were busy with themselves. Yet he still didn't know how to interact. He wasn't even sure if they even really wanted him to do so - it felt like it didn't matter who or how few people he talked to, he never seemed to fit in.  
Not able to stop these thoughts from coming, he silently endured them, hoping that something else migh catch his attention soon.

Kaito's eyes wandered off to Poe's face from time to time while he continued his crackhead-talk with Ranpo. He noticed how he suddenly went quiet again, just as he was when he entered the office. Kaito didn't know what he was thinking about, but it definitely seemed to be something bad.  
When Ranpo finally left the couch to go talk to someone else, Kaito just looked at him for a while. Poe didn't even seem to notice that they were alone again. Kaito placed one hand on his shoulder. It seemed to wake him from his dreamy state.  
“Are you alright?”  
He used his other hand to brush Poe's hair aside so he could see more of his face. The expression in his eyes made Kaito feel bad. Poe was such a tall, dark man with sharp and piercing eyes, but the emotions reflecting in them made him seem like the complete oppsite right now. Lost, even kind of sad and helpless.  
Kaito tilted his head to the side.  
“Is it what Ranpo said earlier? You didn't seem like you were listening much after that.”  
Poe slowly pushed away Kaito's hands and let his hair fall in front of his eyes again.  
“What do you mean...”  
Kaito took that as a yes. “He can be a little harsh, but he doesn't mean it that way... Please don't take anything he says too seriously... He might be smart, but sometimes I doubt that he thinks before speaking.”  
“It's not Ranpo's fault. I don't like talking about this topic... I think I should leave soon. I am sorry...” Poe put his glass on the table and wanted to get up, but Kaito took his arm.  
“No, wait... I'm sorry... We can talk about something else if you want to. But stay a little longer, please.”  
Kaito moved a little closer and placed his hand on Poe's back, who got a little overhwelmed by that, and felt the weird feeling returning for the third time now. He didn't know why or what exactly it was, but something about the way Kaito spoke to and acted towards him made him feel relieved, even somehow fascinated. Maybe because it was the first time that someone asked him to stay at a place like that, that someone actually seemed to show interest in him, that someone wanted him to be there. Plus he couldn't deny the way Kaito kept touching him added another feeling to everything, something he couldn't explain.  
“Alright then... If you say so.”, Poe mumbled. Kaito's reply was a silent smile.  
“Come on, get a little more comfortable.”  
Kaito took the coat that Poe had laying around his shoulders and stood up to hang it next to his own jacket. On his way back to the couch he snatched a full bottle of champagne and used it to refill their glasses.  
“Ranpo left and you decided to stay, that makes two victories! We should drink to that! Twice!”  
Poe was the one who had to smile now. It was only a tiny hint of a smile, but it was there. Kaito's words made him feel like none of those thoughts from before were relevant now.  
Kaito noticed it and smiled a little wider. Success. Both of them emptied their glasses with one take.  
“Ranpo said that you write?”  
Poe was the one who refilled their glasses this time. “Did he?”  
“You really weren't listening to us, huh? He just mentioned it. He even praised you – well, not really, you know how he is... It was like a hidden praise within is usual insults. But to me, it sounded admiring.”  
“Oh... Really? Why do you ask, do you also write?”  
Kaito shook his head. “No, but I like reading. Especially darker stuff.”  
He could see Poe's eyes starting to sparkle underneath the hair.  
“Oh really? Me too. It's what I write, I guess. I mean, nowadays, I focus more on mystery and trying to think of good crimes... But I like to dark settings, symbols and twists... And sometimes I still like to play with nightmarish stories and insane characters, you know...”  
Poe's attitude changed immediately when he talked about that topic. Kaito noticed it and found the way that he spoke now sounded excited, passionate even. He really liked that.  
“I can imagine that. Do you publish your books? I really wanna read one now...”  
Kaito got much closer. Until now Poe didn't seem to be bothered by Kaito's physical approaches, so he felt free to begay him a little more.  
Poe talked a lot. About stories he wrote, works that inspired him, about scenarios that he wanted to bring onto paper in the future, and Kaito actually found all of it very interesting, for he loved books so much, and men who enjoyed creative passions such as writing or music had always been attractive to him. He also used the opportunity to make Poe drink a little more. 

That evening was one of the first ones where Poe ended up being one of the longer staying guests, as their conversation did not lose it's flow the whole time long. At some point Ranpo and Yosano started watching them from another table. Poe engaging with someone in such a way was something they had never seen before – but of course, they also noticed how much the two of them had been drinking.  
“Hey, Poe!”, Ranpo then shouted after a while. “Will you take Kaito home? He shouldn't go on his own like that.”  
“Yeah... You never know where he ends up if he goes outside wasted like that.”, Yosano agreed with him. “Next thing you know he will go take a train to new zealand or something.”  
They interrupted their conversation and looked into Ranpo's direction.  
“What do you mean? I am not wasted, I am perfectly fine.” Kaito giggled. Then he turned around to Poe again and got a little closer, putting one hand on his shoulder.  
“But maybe you should still take me home~ we could continue this at your place.”  
Poe was too busy noticing how close Kaito was to be confused by his words.  
“Continue this, you say?”  
“Let's spend the evening together ~ The fun is just starting. You could show me some of the books you have written!”, Kaito suggested. That was not his real intention of course, even if he showed actual interest in Poe's writing, but the author himself seemed a little more interesting at that moment.  
He put an arm around Poe and emptied his glass.  
“What do you think?”  
“Sounds fine to me...”  
Poe, who really found himself enjoying the way Kaito kept touching him, also drank the last bit out of his glass.  
“We can leave soon if you want, it's starting to get really loud in here.”  
“I'm basically ready to leave.”  
“Great. Me too.” Kaito slowly slid off the couch and made his way to the coatrack where he put on his jacket. Poe did the same.  
“Oh, you guys are actually leaving together??”, Ranpo yelled, still watching the two.  
“Yes, and we're doing it right now!” Kaito took a little bag from the wardrobe and opened the door.  
“You all have fun!”  
With those words they vanished.

It was slowly getting dark when the two of them left the building. Kaito felt the fresh air clearing his mind a little, and kind of hoped it wasn't the same for Poe. He thought to have better chances of getting into bed with him when he was drunk.  
“Do you live far from here?”  
“It's within walking distance.”  
Poe put his hand into his coat's pockets and started leading their way, feeling very different from his usual self, and it was great. He was not afraid of Kaito in any way, and it felt good to not go home alone for once. It might have been the first time in his life, or at least in years. Usually he would have left again shortly after even arriving to the party, feeling miserable about his lack of sympathy and charm, but none of that seemed to matter now. He was not alone.  
It started to rain as they walked through the nearly empty streets of Yokohama. Strong enough to notice, but weak enough to not cause a problem yet.  
„Do you live alone?“, Kaito then asked.  
„Yes. Well, with Karl, of course.“  
„...Karl?“  
„My raccoon.“  
Kaito stared.  
„...The fuck do you mean your raccoon?“  
„My pet raccoon.“  
Kaito was even more curious about the raccoon now then he was about Poe's dick.  
„Wait, really? You mean like, he lives in the house and lets you pet him everything?“  
„Of course. He's my best friend. You'll meet him. I would have taken him with me if I knew that I'd be gone for so long...“  
„Taken him with you? How? Do you put him on a leash or something?“  
„No. He sits on my shoulders.“  
„Oh my goood.“ Kaito never thought he would get that excited over a raccoon.  
„Do you have any pets?“, Poe asked.  
„No, I don't even have space for anything. But I really want a pet raccoon right now.“  
Poe laughed silently. Kaito thought it sounded beautiful.

The rain got heavier as they kept walking, and now Kaito was the one to laugh. Situations like that had always been fun to him. Last night he was bored and hoping for the next day to be more exciting, now he was running through the rainy streets of Yokohama with a stranger, planning to go to his home and hoping to get in his pants. Situations like that were exactly what he hoped to experience.  
„Don't they say that Japanese people always carry an umbrella?“, Poe muttered.  
„I don't know, I grew up in Europe.“  
„Oh really?“  
„Yes, I am half German.“  
„Interesting...“  
„Who told you that thing with the umbrella?“  
„Well, nobody really did. It's just that ever since I came to Japan, I always see people carry umbrellas with them, and they always got them prepared when it starts raining.“  
„Yeah, I know what you mean, actually. Did you expect me to pull an umbrella out of my ass just because I am Japanese, or what is that supposed to mean?“  
„Kind of, yeah.“  
„Interesting.“ Kaito let out a chuckle. „Didn't you say your home was in walking distance?“, he then asked, noticing they had already been out for quiet a while.  
„Well, I walk everywhere, so most places are in walking distance for me.“  
Kaito chuckled again. „I hate it here.“  
They started going faster, and while Poe actually seemed to be bothered by the rain, Kaito couldn't stop smirking the whole time long. They tried using their jackets to protect themselves, but still ended up completely soaked.  
„How did you end up in Japan anyways?“, Kaito asked after a while. „Was it because of the guild thing?“  
„I came here with the Guild, yes, but it was more for personal reasons actually...“ He didn't want to admit that it was the challenge for Ranpo that brought him there. „It's a long story...“  
„But you like telling stories, don't you?“  
Poe kept quiet for a moment. „Not that type of stories...“  
„Personal ones?“  
„Yeah.“  
„Alright, keep your secrets.“  
„Anyways, we're nearly there.“  
Poe slowed down his steps a little while Kaito looked around curiously. It was a rather calm place, and even though Kaito didn't know where exactly they were, it definitely felt different than the lively parts in the city. He followed Poe to a pretty, small house which was rather secluded from the others and even surrounded by a few trees. If Kaito didn't know it better, he would have never guessed that they were still in Yokohama. They went through a green front yard into the house.  
„I am sorry that you got so wet...“, Poe mumbled as they took off their shoes. „Let me just...“  
He slowly took the coat off Kaito's shoulders to hang it up before taking off his own.  
„I should get some towels – ah, your clothes are all soaked, too... This is not good – would you by any chance like to take a quick shower? I could put them into the dryer, if you want to. You shouldn't stay in those for too long.“  
How about you take a shower with me, Kaito thought to himself, and just nodded.  
„If that's really okay with you, sure.“  
„Of course it is, I am the one who made you run through the rain like that after all. Come with me.“  
Kaito noticed Poe placing a hand on his back as he lead him through the hallway. He really was a little tipsy from the champagne, wasn't he? There was no way he would have done something like that if he was sober.  
Kaito hesitated. „You could also borrow me some of your clothes.“, he then suggested. „No need to turn on the dryer for those few things...“ since Poe's hand was on his back anyways, he used the chance to get a little closer, and put his arm around the other man's waist as well. „If you are okay with it, I could maybe stay over night... It's getting late, and I don't know if I should go home in the middle of the night, I'm really a little drunk, you know...“  
Poe took a moment to silently enjoy Kaito's touch and closeness before replying.  
„Sounds fine to me...“  
Kaito swore he could feel Poe's hand move down a little.  
They went to the bathroom, and while Poe let in hot water into the bathtub, Kaito was astonished by how big everything was.  
„Hold on, where is the raccoon?“, he asked after a while.  
„I don't know, somewhere. You can feed him if you want to, but you should get into the bath first, you're all soaked and wet... Get in, I will find some clothes for you to change into.“  
Poe rubbed Kaito's back again before he left the room. Kaito looked after him, then slowly started undressing. Once he got into the water he let out a relaxed sigh, closing his eyes. It wasn't what he expected, but a hot bath felt good right now, and bathing at the house of someone he just met and flirted with definitely brought some sort of sexual tension with it. Maybe things were going even better than he hoped they would.  
When he could hear Poe's footsteps he opened his eyes again and sank a little deeper into the water.  
„I think they will be a little too big for you...“, Poe said. Kaito looked up and watched him place some clothes on a chair next to the bath tub. „But it should work for the night. I'm gonna go look after Karl and take a shower. Take your time.“  
„Where do you shower if I am here?“  
„In the other bathroom.“  
„Oh.“  
Kaito felt a little disappointed when Poe left without really looking at him although he was there, naked with his booty exposed, then proceeded to wonder why that man lived alone in such a big house with at least two bathrooms all for himself, and why there was a chair in the one where he was in. He giggled as the situation seemed kind of unreal to him and sank deeper into the water. The way the acohol hazed his mind made everything even more fun.

It took him a while until he finally got out of the bath, hoping he did not spend too much time in there. The warmth and cozyness made it easy to just drift off with his thoughts and forget about time. He put on the clothes Poe gave him and noticed they were of the same light beige colors as the ones he wore ealier. He does seem like the type of person that always wears the same colors..., he thought to himself and slowly made his way through the hallway after he was done in the bathroom.  
Kaito looked around wondering how Poe got to live there. He thought if someone from an organisation like the guild moved to another country, they would find a modern, stylish penthouse apartment in the center of the city or anything like that, but this was much different from what he expected. Both the floor and the walls were made out of dark wood and seemed much different from a typical Japanese home. For a second Kaito wondered if Poe purposely let the house be build that way, but that was impossible. It was way too old and must have existed before he was even born. Even though Kaito grew up in a European country with architecture much different from Japanese one, he had only ever seen such houses in movies and pictures before, maybe read books where places similar than this one were described, but even that was kind of rare. It kind of made him feel like he was in some sort of vintage museum. Needless to say, he thought it really suited an author, especially one whose works seemed to be dark and mysterious.  
He finally got to the kitchen where he found Poe, who had changed into simple, dark clothes, sitting at a table. He looked up when he noticed Kaito, and seemed like he could fall asleep at any moment. It made Kaito feel bad. Maybe he did get a little too far with all the champagne – Poe probably never got drunk.  
He took a second chair and pulled it a little closer to Poe's before sitting down.  
„Are you okay? I hope I didn't go too far it with you...“ He put one hand on Poe's and used the other one to stroke his cheek, going full gay mode now.  
„It's alright... I just need a moment...“ Poe placed his free hand on the one Kaito had on his cheek.  
Kaito was trying to think of a way to make Poe feel better when he heard something next to him. He looked down and finally saw the raccoon, slowly crawling up Poe's chair and climbing onto his shoulders.  
„Oh my god...“  
He let go of Poe's hand and covered his own mouth in shookness now.  
„You didn't lie...“  
„Why would I lie about a pet?“  
Poe moved one hand up to the animal and started petting it.  
„Ah, Karl... I didn't know I'd be gone for so long, I hope you didn't get bored...“ He looked at Kaito. „You wanna give him something to eat?“  
„May I???“  
Poe nodded. „He'll like you if you do.“  
„What do raccoons eat?“  
„He most likely already stole food while I was gone, raccoons do be like that sometimes. There should be a box with nuts somewhere in the shelves over there, I think... Try some of those.“ He nodded towards one of the cabinets on the wall, and Kaito got up to find them. Karl, hungry, climbed down from Poe's shoulders and made his way to get up on Kaito's instead, who took it by surprise. He didn't expect Karl to do that with anyone else than Poe, especially not with a stranger.  
„Be careful, he's greedy...“  
„I'm trying my best.“ He tried to keep the box away from Karl. The raccoon calmed down when Kaito offered him nuts and started eating right out of his hand .  
„Oh my gooood....“ Kaito let out a gay squeek. „I'm feeding a raccooOoOOn~“  
Poe chuckled quietly. „Don't give him too much, he'll get fat. Nuts should be treats more than actual meals.“  
He got up and stood behind Kaito to watch the scenario. Unable to resist the wish for intimacy with him now, he placed his hands on Kaito's neck and started gently massaging it. Being so close to the young man felt good to him.  
„I'll try.“ Kaito smiled when he felt the touch and gave a few more nuts to Karl before trying to put the box away again without getting interrupted by the animal. After he succeeded he turned around, carrying Karl on his arm now.  
„This was the best moment of my entire life~.“  
„I'm glad.“  
Poe stretched out his hand and petted Karl first, then gave Kaito a headpat, who chuckled. „Now, do you still wanna show me some books you wrote?“, he asked.  
„If you want to, sure... Come with me.“  
Kaito followed Poe through the dark hallway once again. They entered a room where he wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be a living room or something else.  
It had a fireplace in the middle of the wall, with a rather tiny sofa in front of it, and the walls were plastered in shelves, most of them containing books. In one corner there was a small table. Kaito assumed that Poe wrote his books there.  
Karl jumped down from Kaito's arms and layed down on the sofa, nearly filling it completely. Kaito wondered what it would be like to fuck Poe on that sofa with the lights out and fire burning in the hearth.  
Poe took his hand, pulled him a little closer to one of the shelves, and started taking out some book.  
„I'm not quiet sure what to tell you, honestly... I guess they are not as special as I like to think sometimes.“  
Kaito took it and started examining.  
„I think you already told me a lot at the party. Just let me see – even if I don't think I am actually able to read anymore... Not tonight...“  
Poe watched Kaito flip through some of the pages and put his arms around him to hold him, as his stand seemed a little unsteady – maybe it was also to support his own one, for all the champagne really got to his head now – maybe it was also just because he liked that warm feeling he got when touching Kaito.  
Kaito also put an arm around Poe and tried actually reading the book's summary on the back out loud, but failed miserably. He started giggling. „I'm sorry...“  
Poe didn't even notice. He was completely focused on their touches, and found himself wondering if Kaito's skin was as soft underneath the shirt as it was on his face and the other regions he had touched already.  
„It really was a good decision to take you home with me, wasn't it...? Do you always drink that much at parties...“ Poe started gently rubbing Kaito's back.  
„Only if I enjoy the person I am drinking with.“ He smiled at Poe and noticed their height difference again when looking up. He liked it a lot.  
„I'm glad I met you tonight. I didn't expect to find someone actually interesting there... Why did you not come to any of the previous parties we held lately?“  
„I'm not a fan of social gatherings like that... It's way nicer being alone with you here.“  
Poe used one hand to hold the book with Kaito, who was still trying to decipher the summary on it. He watched him a struggle for another moment until he silently laughed and read it out loud for him.  
Kaito closed his eyes and leaned his head on Poe's chest while listening. He liked the tone of it, slow and calm, and stayed like that for a few moments after Poe finished reading.  
„I wanna read it some day..“, Kaito then whispered.  
„Maybe not tonight.“ Poe put the book back into the shelve and looked down on Kaito.  
„Are you tired?“  
„A little.“  
Kaito opened his eyes to look into Poe's, gently smiling. „I'm sorry for this inconvenience – you probably didn't plan to spend your night taking care of a drunk mess like me.“  
„Don't worry. I like that you're here...“ Poe hugged Kaito a little closer. „I'm really glad we met tonight.“  
„So am I...“ Kaito stood up on his toes and got closer to his face, their lips nearly touching now. Poe could feel himself get weak when he did that. Not only was it the first time he ever got so close to another person, Kaito generally made him feel excited in such an unfamilar way, maybe even a little overwhelmed. With his gentle and carefree personality, he made Poe feel things he thought to have never felt before. He wasn't even sure what to call them. Confidence? Vitality? Enchantment? Could this even be what it felt like to fall in love with someone? Or was it simply an intense form of joy?  
Anyways, he liked it. And he wanted to feel more of it.  
„You seem even more tired than me. Wanna go to bed?“  
Kaito's words pulled him out of his thought.  
„You probably don't drink alcohol that often, you must be exhausted...“  
Kaito started fondling Poe's neck a little and looked up to him again. Poe enjoyed it and stared into Kaito's eyes for a while.  
„I'm more curious about you than tired.“, he admitted.  
„You could explore me in your bedroom.“  
He didn't expect Kaito to make such a straightforward suggestion, but it didn't sound that bad. He took his hand and slowly led him upstairs into the bedroom. Karl stayed where he was (the raccon may NOT join the dirty).  
Kaito felt excited when he noticed that Poe actually took him into his personal bedroom – he would have been really disappointed if he made him stay in some sort of guestroom after everything now.  
Poe closed the door behind them and pulled him towards the bed.  
Kaito giggled and put his arm around him again, actually leaning in for a kiss now. They pulled each other closer, Poe placed a hand on Kaito's back, letting it slowly wander down his body. He got nervous now, but his excitement and curiosity were even stronger. He made himself return the kiss and, after a while of just making out, gently pushed Kaito on the bed and leaned over him. His hand now went underneath his shirt, exploring his body and feeling the soft skin.  
Kaito places his hand on Poe's forehead like he did before, pulling up that hair again so he could look into these eyes one more time. Filled with fright and nervousity before, they now looked so different, reflecting a desire that Kaito was not unfamiliar with at all. They leaned in for another kiss, both looking forward for what was to come with the rest of the night.


End file.
